<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non-Existent Wind by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947087">Non-Existent Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Eye For An Eye [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eye Trauma, Fights, Gen, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream's not supposed to be here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Eye For An Eye [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non-Existent Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s simpler to live on his own. He can still visit L’manburg but typically doesn’t see them. Wilbur sits on his porch strumming his guitar. There is no particular song, he barely pays attention to the chords muscle memory chooses. Something rustles in the woods and Wilbur glances up expecting an animal. The branch of a tree shakes in the non-existent wind. Wilbur trades his guitar for his rapier and makes his way into the woods. A familiar axe is held to Wilbur’s face and he stares at Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Wilbur asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs. “Have you forgotten that this is my land?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my home,” Wilbur answers and goes to cut Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream blocks and slashes Wilbur’s face. He ignores the stinging pain and scrunches his eye shut. The two trade blows until Dream manages to escape. Wilbur makes his way back to the house and stumbles inside. He manages to get to the bathroom and bring out his medicine kit. Wilbur brings a cloth up and wipes away the blood. He takes a bottle of rubbing alcohol and uses the cloth to disinfect it. Next he grows a potion of healing and begins to dab it on. The cut closes but will obviously scar. Slowly Wilbur opens his eye. He can’t see. He can’t see and a potion placed around it does nothing to help. Wilbur’s going to need to figure out what to do. He won’t tell anyone though, if they wanted to see him they would seek him out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my best work, but it exists for the plot and burnout from all angles.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>